1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting a connection object, such as a memory module, to a terminal and, more particularly, to a connector having the ability to prevent erroneous loading of the connection object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of expansion memory module connectors of personal computers or the like, some are provided with latches for fixedly holding the memory module at end portions of two arms extending from opposite ends of its housing. The latches have protrusions to be engaged in cutouts provided at both sides of the memory modules and ears for the latches to be moved laterally outwardly.
When the memory module is loaded to the connector having these latches, the memory module is inserted in the connector at a predetermined angle until contacts on the connector and conductive pads on the memory module are brought into contact with each other and then the memory module is tilted down toward the connector. Then, the protrusions of the latches and the cutouts of the memory module are engaged with each other and thereby the memory module is fixed to the connector. When the memory module is released or unloaded from the connector, a user have to pull out the memory module from its loaded position, manipulating the ears to move the latches in a direction of being laterally spaced from each other.
By the way, there are several variations of expansion memory modules of personal computers which are identical in the entire form but different in operating voltage and others. If an inappropriate memory module is erroneously loaded onto the connector, that will be the cause of trouble of the memory module itself and the personal computer. Accordingly, the erroneous loading prevention technique prevails that a recess (which is generally called xe2x80x9ca key slotxe2x80x9d) is formed in the memory module that differs in position in accordance with types, while also a protrusion (which is generally called xe2x80x9ca keyxe2x80x9d) to fit in the recess on the memory module is formed in the connector at an appropriate position in accordance with the types of the memory module used, to prevent erroneous loading of an inappropriate memory module onto the connector. In general, the protrusion on the connector is integrally molded with the housing.
According to the above-noted erroneous loading prevention technique for the memory module, if the occasion arises that a memory module must be replaced with a different type of memory module, then the recess on the memory module and the protrusion on the connector will not correspond in fitting position to each other and, as a result, the whole connector will have to be replaced with another one having the protrusion to fit in the recess in that memory module. The connector is usually fixed to a motherboard and the like, so that the replacement must be done with onerous and complication task.
In addition, according to the conventional technique noted above, in the case where two or more recesses are arranged on the memory module, the protrusions of equal in number to the recesses must be arranged on the housing so that the protrusions paired with the recesses can all be fitted into the related recesses. The more the number of protrusions increases, the more precisely the housing must be manufactured so that the positional error of the protrusions can be prevented. Also, the onerous and complication task is then involved that the memory module must be aligned so that the recesses on the memory module and the protrusions on the housing can all simultaneously fitted to each other, when the memory module is loaded to the connector.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a connector having the ability to prevent erroneous loading of a connection object that enables the loading of two or more different types of connection objects such as memory modules to a connector with relatively simple work without the need for replacement of the whole connector.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a connector having the ability to prevent erroneous loading of a connection object that can permit a relatively simple alignment of the connection object without requiring high manufacturing accuracy for the housing, even when two or more recesses are arranged on the memory module.
One aspect of the invention is directed to a connector for electrically connecting a connection object and a terminal, the connector comprising a main body; the terminal, arranged at the main body, to be electrically connected with the connection object having at least one uneven part; and an auxiliary member mounted on the main body and having at least one fitting part to fit to the respective of the at least one uneven part of the connection object.
According to the present invention, since the auxiliary member having the at least one fitting part to fit to the at least one uneven part formed in the connection object is mounted on the main body, when the at least one uneven part varies in location and/or configuration in accordance with the types of the connection objects used, only the connection object having the uneven part corresponding in location and/or configuration to the fitting part formed in the auxiliary member can be loaded onto the connector to prevent erroneous loading of the connection object.
Also, by eliminating all of the fitting parts to fit to the uneven parts formed in the connection object from the main body and arranging them on the auxiliary member, or by eliminating the fitting part to fit to the uneven part that varies in location and/or configuration in accordance with the types of the connection object from the main body and arranging them on the auxiliary member and also arranging the remaining fitting part that remains unchanged in location and configuration regardless of types of the connection object on the main body, the structure of the main body can be shared with different types of connection object. This can allow the connector to accommodate two or more types of connection objects by simply replacing the auxiliary member.
It should be noted that the term xe2x80x9cuneven partxe2x80x9d as used in the present invention is intended to mean parts having non-flat surface form, such as recesses, protrusions, cutouts, projections, holes, slots and the like formed in the surface of the connection object, including all the non-flat parts formed by two or more flat surfaces, at least one curved surface, or, combination of the flat surfaces and curved surface. The term xe2x80x9cfitting partxe2x80x9d as used in the present invention is intended to mean parts having a configuration to fit to the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cuneven partxe2x80x9d, including all the non-flat parts. The fitting part is unnecessarily required to have an accurate configuration to snugly fit to the uneven part.
Preferably, the connector of the invention further comprises an operating member, which may be manually operated by a user, mounted on the main body to be associated therewith, and the auxiliary member is adapted to detachably support the connection object and to move reciprocally relative to the terminal in association with movement of the operating member.
With this arrangement, since the auxiliary member that moves reciprocally relative to the terminal in association with the movement of the operating member can detachably support the connection object, the electrical connection between the terminal and the connection object is achieved by moving the auxiliary member after the fitting engagement of the uneven part of the connection object and the fitting part of the auxiliary member has completed. In other words, the connection between the terminal and the connection object is not made until after the precise alignment is achieved by the fitting engagement of the uneven part and the fitting part. This can ensure the reliable connection between the terminal and the connection object.
Also, since the connection object is connected to the terminal by moving the operating member after the connection object is supported on the auxiliary member in the non-connected state, a user can simply switch between the connected mode and the non-connected mode of the connection object in a simple manner by the operation of the single operating member. Also, there is no need for a user to directly touch the connection object when the connection object is switched between the connected mode and the non-connected mode, so that local application of an excessive force to the connection object or the connector can be avoided and, thus, the damage or deformation of these components can be prevented.
It is preferable that in the connector of the invention, two or more fitting parts to fit to their related two or more uneven parts formed in the connection object are separately arranged so that each of the main body and the auxiliary member has at least one fitting part.
With this arrangement in which two or more fitting parts are separately arranged so that each of the main body and the auxiliary member has at least one fitting part, after the fitting engagement of the uneven part of the connection object and the fitting part of the auxiliary member has completed, the auxiliary member is moved so that the fitting engagement of the uneven part of the connection object and the fitting part of the main body can be achieved. As a result of this, it is only necessary for supporting the connection object to the auxiliary member to align the connection object so that the fitting engagement of a part of the uneven part of the connection object and the fitting part of the auxiliary member can be achieved. Also, before the fitting engagement of the remaining uneven part of the connection object and the fitting part of the main body, the connection object is already put in the state of being aligned and supported on the auxiliary member. Thus, that fitting engagement can be achieved without the need for any additional alignment of the connection object. In short, the fitting engagements of two or more uneven parts and two or more fitting parts are achieved in two separate steps, whereby the immediate and smooth fitting engagements of the uneven parts and the fitting parts is ensured.
Also, the fitting parts are separated and then arranged on each of the main body and the auxiliary member and, thus, the uneven parts formed in the main body and the fitting parts formed on the auxiliary member both become smaller in number than the uneven parts formed in the connection object. This can produce the advantage that the fitting engagement of all pairs of uneven parts and fitting parts can easily be achieved without requiring high degree of manufacturing accuracy for the main body and the auxiliary member such that each of the fitting parts can accurately be set in position.
It is to be noted that the uneven parts and the fitting parts are not necessarily required to have an identical configuration among themselves. For example, when the two fitting parts are formed, those two fitting parts may be different in configuration from each other.
Further, the term xe2x80x9cconnection objectxe2x80x9d as used in the present invention is intended to include electronic modules in which electronic chips are arranged in a card-like substrate, cells (whichever their types, dry cells, button cells, etc.), fuses and various kinds of cards (CF card, MMC, Smart media, SIM, and PCMCIA card), in addition to the memory modules. Any of them can be used as the connection object, as long as it is electrically connectable with the terminal arranged on the connector side.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.